1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple windlass tool assembly device, more especially to a simple windlass tool assembly device provided for drivers to move vehicles from holes or escape from traps by themselves and convenient for application and carry.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in the modern era, the number of various kinds of vehicles keeps increasing. In addition to the most private cars, the number of vans, jeeps, pick-ups and trucks is also increasing annually. It is quite often to drive by a hole or to spin on the road. Without other vehicles around, a driver usually choose to drive around the hole and prevent any damage to the vehicle. However, with other vehicles passing closely by, to avoid the hole might scratch the other vehicles and that is not worthwhile. Therefore, for the sake of safety and no enough time for braking, the only alternative for the driver is to drive toward the hole.
Usually, a regular wheel tire won't be trapped in a small and shallow hole; however, the digging or crushing from vehicles of heavy tons might form lager and deeper holes in the pavement area with weak strength and that might cause the trapped vehicle hard to get out but spinning.
With people and other vehicles around, the driver usually has no problem in getting help for moving the trapped vehicle. However, if the vehicle is trapped in a suburban area with less population, then the driver has to try to move the vehicle by him/herself while asking or waiting for rescue. Usually, what the driver can do is to insert a long wooden plate into the hole to guide the turning wheels to move out of the hole.
However, the premise of using a wooden plate for guiding the vehicle is to be able to find a wooden plate. It is not that easy sometimes to find one. Therefore, to design a simple windlass tool assembly device capable of being operated by the driver alone as well as convenient for application and carrying should be very helpful to the driver.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has successfully researched and developed the present invention of a simple windlass tool assembly device after continuous studies and experiments as well as basing on years of practical experience in researching, designing and manufacturing the related products, so as to eliminate the difficulties of asking for rescue, waiting for a long time and rescuing the vehicle by the driver alone.